


My Favorite Person

by TrainCandy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix and Kim Woojin are best friends, M/M, Sweet, mentioned smut, they got boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainCandy/pseuds/TrainCandy
Summary: Lee Felix and Seo Changbin are neighbors, Felix unknowingly found Changbin's cat. It leads to a wonderful date and a nice sleeping session.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be based on a prompt but then I didn't follow it.

Felix was walking back from his college to the bus stop, he didn’t have work on Fridays so he would ride the bus to a small park then walk the rest of the way home. He got to the bus stop and waited.

After about 10 minutes the bus arrived and Felix got on, tiredly walking to the back, sitting on the window seat. A small black shadow scurried onto the seat next to Felix. It was a cat.

“Why hello there. Where did you come from?”

Felix pets his new feline friend hearing a tiny jingle coming from the small creature. He looked at the cat with a curious look and saw a yellow collar with a bell and a little circle tag that had ‘Sunny’ engraved. 

“I wonder who named you such a ridiculously fitting name.”

A few moments later the bus stopped at Felix’s stop. “Well I might as well take you with me, maybe we’ll find your owner. Maybe he’ll be cute.”

He picked up the black shadow placing the furry friend in his bag making sure that she was comfortable.

Felix got off the bus and walked to the bench, taking out Sunny, letting her jump to the ground next to Felix’s feet.

Felix felt his phone vibrating, he quickly picked up when he saw Woojin’s name. “Hey Woojin, what's up?”

“Hey Felix, I’m just calling to say that I’ll be out tonight,” He had a slight giggle with every word he said.

“Oh wow, so Chan finally asked you out huh?”

“Yes, he did. I’m so happy right now. But please while I’m out be responsible, will you?”

The blond boy snickered, bending on his knees to pet Sunny, “Yeah, of course, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you, now I’ve got to go, Chan is waiting outside for me.”

He hung up leaving Felix to wonder what to do about his new friend. 

He decided to take her home and figure everything out tomorrow. 

Felix walked on the sidewalk almost reaching his house. He heard a door open and shut causing him to look to his left, seeing his neighbor, Changbin. 

Felix blushed and let a small smile spread across his lips. Changbin looked at him, ‘cute’ he thought. 

Sunny started meowing loudly, squirming in the blond boy's arms. She hopped out of his arms and onto the fence purring as Changbin pet her. 

Changbin heard the little jingle that Felix heard that afternoon on the bus. With the same curious look, he lifted her head and saw the little bell and tag.

“Sunny! You asshole where did you run off to?”

Felix giggled at Changbin’s remark about Sunny being an asshole. “Where did you find her?”

The freckled boy looked at the other with a sweet smile, “Sat next to me on the bus, well trained might I say.”

Changbin had a bright idea pop into his head, “Hey, why don’t I take you out to lunch as thanks for bringing Sunny back.”

Sunny meowed as if telling Felix to say yes. A soft laugh left his mouth causing Changbin to blush a light shade of pink.

“Sure we can go now if you want,” Felix said feeling his heart flutter.

Changbin nodded, “Yeah let me just take this dumbass inside.” 

He held Sunny in his arms and quickly ran to the door letting sunny inside, closing the door and walking towards Felix. 

“So how about we go for a trip to the mall and the food court.”

A simple nod was all the boy could do. The black-haired boy held out his hand letting the other grab on and began walking to his car. 

On the way to the mall, they started to chat, having a couple of laughs. They finally got to their date place, stepping out of the car and taking each other's hand, walking to the food court.

They walked by a small boba cafe in the mall, Felix’s eyes lit up at the sight, “Changbin, Changbin! Let's get boba bulbs!”

The younger pulled on his sleeve like a little child, grabbing his hand and pulling the other to the cafe.

They got to the line and waited for a couple of minutes before they made it to the front. Both Felix and Changbin ordered boba bulbs, Felix had a mango tea with strawberry popping boba while Changbin had a Grape tea with strawberry popping boba.

The two sat at a small round table across from each other, talking and laughing at silly nothings.

At some point while talking Changbin had put his hand on top of Felix’s own. His thumb rubbed the knuckles of Felix’s hands.

It was a soft and warm scene and whoever passed them could feel the warmth and calmness that radiated off them.

Once they finished up their drinks and got some food they headed off to different stores. Felix bought a light pink bomber jacket and yellow socks with a small banana embroidered onto the side.

Changbin had bought a light pink heart-shaped pin that reminded him of Felix.

He felt someone grab his arm and hug it, looking to his side he saw the freckled Felix blushing with his head leaning on him. 

“Why don’t we go home?” Changbin asked seeing as the other boy was drooping a bit with tiredness.

Felix was about to answer when he heard a ding sound come from his phone.

**Woojin**

You aren’t home right?

**Felix**

Right

**Woojin**

Okay so don’t come home for a couple of hours

I and Chan are gonna do some…

Things

**Felix**

....

Ight I’m gonna stay with Changbin then

**Woojin**

Your out with Changbin?

**Felix**

Yes, now go have your “fun”

**Woojin**

:)

Felix put his phone away and looked over at Changbin, “Hey, can I stay over at yours tonight?”

The older nodded finally getting to the car and opening the door for Felix, “Why thank you, kind sir.”

“No problem, my fair prince.” Giggles erupted from the two leading to confused stares from other people.

They got into the car driving home, Felix was dancing to different songs that came on the radio.

Once they got to Changbin’s house Felix jumped onto the couch and nuzzled into one of the cushion seats, “Imph warpmh.”

The latter giggles softly, “my bed is warmer. Would you like to sleep there?” Felix instantly got up and ran to the bedroom.

He jumped onto the bed and wrapped himself in Changbin’s covers. It smelled of oranges and honey, which in all honesty where his two favorite things.

Well, three if you counted Changbin.

Felix felt the bed dip a little, he looked to the side to see his favorite person looking at him with loving eyes.

He wanted to just lay with him, and as if Changbin were a mind reader he did what Felix wanted.

The freckled face boy snuggled into Changbin’s neck making that familiar scent of oranges and honey stronger than before.

They lay there, comfortable in each other's arms, tangled in their limbs, and falling even more in love every second.

It was no secret that the two liked each other. They’ve even told each other.

They were two lovely boyfriends, the regular couple you’d see holding hands or going on a date. 

They wouldn’t have it any other way. Knowing that they loved each other and get to hold one another.

It was perfect this way.


End file.
